Finding the Truth
by Samerys707
Summary: Asami is a talented bounty hunter, who finds his loyalties questioned, when hired to track down a boy, for the murder of a sherriff. He finds himself falling for Takaba Akihito, who protests his innocence. With rivals of his own, and unsettled scores, can he find out the truth? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I always wanted to write a sort of western setting fic. I just couldn't stop myself. I hope you guys like it. I have tried to write it properly, but I'll let you guys be the judge. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

A figure ran through the fields, past the crops, heading towards the wooden fence. The gun aimed behind me , shot once and then twice, missing his body, only inches. The boy cursing, froze mid-step, left with no choice, but to stop and surrender.

The boy slowly turned around, facing his pursuer. The man, dressed in a cream shirt, tight blue pants with a low-crowned black hat pointed his gun, aiming it at the boy.

The boy's eyes widened feeling the threat stab at his heart. _He didn't want to die_. Left with no choice but death, he lashed out. The small petite boy kicked at the man, the force sent the older man flying to the sandy ground.

Without a moment's thought the boy ran off. The sweat pouring down his face, from the burning sun and the amount of running. He ran towards the river, jumping over the wooden fence. He put his hands to his knees, as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up, seeing two men in front of him. It happened too fast and too late for him to react. A sudden pain shot through his head as his eyes rolled back and darkness overwhelmed him.

o0o

A man sat in the sheriff's office, leaning back with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He looked at the paper's in front of him. The boy's face plastered on the wanted list, seemed way too innocent. But apparently he had killed someone, and therefore needed to be brought to justice. Except he was wanted alive and not dead. Which was actually quite strange.

The man sighed heavily, hoping the boy would come quietly. He would hate to hurt the cute boy. His blonde hair and hazel eyes, really captured the innocence. Somehow the bounty hunter found it hard to believe he could have killed someone. He shook his thoughts away and turned to face the sheriff.

"His name is Takaba Akihito! He is wanted for the death of sheriff Yoh," explained sheriff Yuri

The man stood up, stubbing his cigarette and locked eyes with the sheriff. He glanced at the picture again, before speaking "are you telling me, that this boy, killed some sheriff?," asked the bounty hunter, incredulously

The sheriff narrowed his eyes dangerously "listen Asami. I chose you, because you're the best bounty hunter in this county. That's all, don't forget that!,"

Asami glared at the sheriff "Don't you worry, I'll do my job, as I deem fit," said the bounty hunter as he moved to walk out

Yuri glared at Asami as his bodyguards suddenly stood beside him. Maybe involving Asami wasn't such a good idea.

But he knew Asami would bring the boy to him, and then he would give the boy to his buyer. That was how it went and the reward would be worth it.

The sheriff chuckled darkly as he seated himself at his desk. He stared at the picture as hazel eyes burned through his.

_Too bad, though he really is cute._ _Such a waste_ thought the sheriff as he hummed, a wide grin gracing his lips.

o0o

Asami put his hands in his pocket as he walked towards the saloon. His bodyguards walked beside him, their faces, motionless like always. The bounty hunter felt like something was missing, as though the sheriff was leaving something important out. Except he didn't know what.

As Asami walked inside the saloon, the noise died down. All eyes fell on him as people began to talk in hushed whisper's. The local town, were very interested in other's business, but Asami wasn't the sharing type. He walked towards the bar and sat on the stool. He took his hat off and lit another cigarette, glancing around the quite room. A few men suddenly started laughing as though they finally realised something was funny.

The bounty hunter turned to the bar keeper "a bourbon. Make it a double,"

The bar keeper nodded and started the drink. His bodyguards sat next to him, but their eyes were around the people glaring dagger's.

Asami turned to his first bodyguard "Kirishima, I want to ask the local questions, about the boy,"

The bodyguard pushed his glasses up, slightly confused "boy? Is that your next job?,"

The bounty hunter smirked "yeah. apparently he is wanted alive, for killing sherriff Yoh,"

Suoh turned to face Asami, his interest piqued "a sherriff! Is that not a death penalty?," he asked in disbelief

Asami nodded "it is! Which is why I feel, I am missing something!" informed their boss

The bar keeper slammed the drink in front of him and Asami stared at the man with disgust. He picked the drink up and threw it on the bar keeper, who spluttered angrily.

"When I ask for a drink, I expect good service. No disrespect, unless a gun is sticking up your ass," growled Asami, as the bar keeper shrunk back frightened.

"no!," said Asami mockingly

"Well that could always change," he continued threateningly

The saloon doors opened and all head's turned to the intrusion, except for Asami's. A man with long black hair, and beautiful features, slowly walked inside. He had two men standing beside him, dressed like bodyguards. He stopped and clicked his tongue in a tutting way.

"Asami, is that any way to treat the local people," chuckled the man, mockingly

Asami slowly turned around, a wide smirk gracing his lips "Fei-Long. I suppose you were missing my attention,"

The bounty hunter locked eyes with his rival, exhaling the smoke from his cigarette "And now you have my undivided attention," chuckled Asami, as he stepped forward

Fei-Long's eyes blazed with anger and rage as he pulled his gun out, and pointed it directly at Asami. The bounty hunter leaned back at the bar, unfazed by the threat.

"Really, Fei-Long," said Asami, sighing in exasperation

The bounty hunter glanced at the local people, before raising his hands mid-way in a gesture of surrendering. He stopped and in a flash, his own gun was pointing at Fei-Long, menacingly.

"Okay! Let's dance," laughed Asami as he fired his gun

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is another chapter. Hope you guys like it. I didn't want to rush the meeting with Akihito and Asami, so this chapter is slighty different. But I promise Asami and Akihito will meet next chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami laughed as Feilong danced, trying to dodge the firing bullets. The bounty hunter stopped shooting, his rival glared at him, daring him to do his worst.

"Don't challenge me, Feilong, because I will crush you!," Asami threatened, sneering at Feilong as he put his gun away, tucking it inside his belt.

Feilong growled as he put his own gun away. _Bastard_ he thought. He moved aside grudgingly as Asami moved towards the saloon doors.

"Don't get in my way!" Asami warned as he left the bar, with his bodyguards right behind him.

The bounty hunter stopped just before the steps, as he lit a cigarette. He exhaled the smoke as he spoke.

"Kirishima, you talk to some locals. See what you can find out about the boy. Report back to me, at my office," Asami ordered as he walked to his office.

o0o

Pain. That was what he was feeling, as it increased, getting painful by the second. His head pounded at the force, he received only some minutes, or hours ago. He groaned fluttering his eyes open, and was rewarded with blinding light.

"Uh!,"

"Ah! Sleeping beauty is awake!," a voice exclaimed, a bit too loud for the boys ears

The boy blinked trying to stop his head from feeling heavy, but to no avail. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them to get a clear picture of where he might be. The last thing he remembered was running for his life and then nothing. He heard heavy footsteps, and then hushed whispers as he was grabbed roughly and pulled to sit into a chair.

The boy groaned as his hands were pinned to the side, before being tied to the wooden chair. The rope tightened around his hands as it digged into his skin. His chin was grabbed roughly as he looked up into large brown eyes.

"Akihito!," the man with blonde hair called, as his eyes fell on Akihito's face

"Uh!," groaned Akihito, in response

The man let go of his chin as his head fell forward "Get me some water!," he ordered

A few seconds later, Akihito was staring at the man, as he tilted his head and gently poured some water down Akihito's very dry throat.

The man put the cup down and grabbed a chair, sitting across from Akihito. He folded his arms, across his chest as he locked eyes with the boy

"Who are you?," Akihito asked, blinking his eyes

"That doesn't matter at the moment," the man replied

Another man, slightly smaller than the other, walked into the room. He glared at Akihito before standing in the far corner of the room.

"Tell me something Akihito! What does Mikhail Arbatov want with you?," the man asked, his tone cold as he raised his eyes questioningly

Akihito gulped, his head turned to look out the window "I'm not sure!," he whispered

o0o

A man walked towards the mansion, his head hung low as he cursed under his breath. He walked inside, past all the servants and knocked on a particluar door.

"Come in!," a voice called

"Boss!," greeted the man as he bowed, glancing wearily at the fewer men in the room.

"Ah Toni!," greeted his boss in return, but as he looked around he frowned

"You lost him, didn't you?!" his boss growled, extremely angry

"He tricked me and ran off!," Toni argued

"One thing, I asked. One thing. Bring the boy to me alive!" fumed the angry boss

"B-boss-," stuttered Toni, suddenly fearing for his life

BANG!

"Ricki get rid of the body!," ordered the boss

"Yes Mikhail. I mean boss!," stammered Ricki

"JJ report!," Mikhail barked

"It seems sheriff Yuri has hired a bounty hunter, to retrieve the boy," JJ informed

Mikhail clenched his fists angrily "who?," he questioned

"Asami Ryuichi" replied JJ

Mikhail frowned, extremely pissed "Find Akihito, or you will find yourself with a bullet between your eyes!,"

JJ nodded dumbly before scooting out of the office, with a mission in mind.

_Find Akihito_

o0o

Kirishima smirked, glad to have found some interesting information, about the boy. He walked towards his bosses office, and knocked on the door.

"Enter!," Asami called, through the door

Kirishima walked inside, and stopped just before Asami's desk. The bounty hunter was sat at his deak, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he looked up at his bodyguard.

"Report," Asami ordered as he leaned back in his chair

Kirishima nodded "well it seems, the boy Akihito, has caught the eye of Mikhail Arbatov" informed his bodyguard

Asami frowned "that rich bastard! Hm! There must be a reason, I wonder..." the bounty hunter trailed off.

The bounty hunter cleared his throat "where was Akihito last seen, or heard?,"

"In a small village called Hilton!," replied Kirishima

Asami turned to face his trusted guards "well, that's where we're going then," he chuckled as he stood up and made his way to the door.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is another chapter for you lovely readers. Akihito and Asami's meeting just like promised. It's not very long and I'm sorry about that, but it will get better. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Anyway I hope this chapter will suffice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami seated himself inside the carriage with his bodyguards on either side. He lit a cigarette exhaling the smoke as he sat back thinking.

_The eye of Mikhail Arbatov_

The bounty hunter did not like it one bit. The fact that Mikhail has his eyes on Asami's prize. He heard about Mikhail quite a lot on his travels, believe it or not. The guy was a rich bastard; there wasn't anything that he wouldn't get, if he wanted it.

Asami wasn't the type of man to back down either. So really if it came down to a fight the bounty hunter was more than ready to strike back. He would get the boy just as he was supposed to.

The carriage stopped to a standstill and Suoh and Kirishima got out, their boss following after.

_The village of Hilton_ mused Asami as his eyes wandered around the village. The bounty hunter stubbed his cigarette and started to walk off.

"We'll wander around. See if anything stirs" started Asami as he opened up a folded piece of paper. He held it out to his bodyguards as he spoke "this is what the boy looks like. So keep your eyes open and stay on alert" Asami explained in which his bodyguards nodded in understanding.

o0o

JJ groaned as another punch landed on his stomach, making him double over in pain. Though if he was honest it wasn't anything compared to what Mikhail was going to deliver. Not even close.

He had tried to find Akihito; Mikhail's new interesting object of feelings. It was successful that much was obvious, but the man was actually being contained elsewhere. It seemed someone else wanted something with the boy also.

When JJ broke in to find the boy, along with two other men. He didn't bank on the house being heavily armed with experienced men. Just as he made his way to Akihito's room, men surrounded him within seconds. He fought knocking two away from his grasp, but he didn't see the third who clocked him on the head, rendering him unconscious.

He was brought to the present with another kick to his side. JJ cried out as the pain grew, his body burning throbbing with agony.

"You lost our guest!" a voice growled above him

"Uh!" JJ blinked as he tried opening his eyes

JJ squinted his eyes from where he lay on the floor as he stared at the man above him.

"He wasn't y-yours!" spat JJ angrily as he spat the blood from his mouth

The man narrowed his eyes "no! But he surely wasn't Mikhail's"

JJ could feel his eyes droop and before he knew it, his head hit the floor.

"Find Akihito. The boy knows what happened to Sheriff Yoh, but he's scared. We need to find him before Mikhail does!" explained the man, as he talked to his right hand man

"Yes Haruto!" He replied before leaving, to make the right preparations

o0o

Akihito as fast as his feet would carry him. He didn't know how long he had run for, until he was in the middle of the village. His eyes wandered around the village, frantically checking to see that no men were following him. He hoped they gave up on the chase.

He stumbled back swaying slightly, and suddenly froze when he looked up. Akihito blinked at the golden orbs staring right at him. He tried to avert his eyes but instead could feel a flush spread his cheeks.

Asami stared at the cute boy in front of him. His ears must be deceiving him, as the boy in front of him was NOT capable of murder. Never the less be able to hurt someone. The boy's eyes were full of innocence that Asami found it hard to hand him over so quickly.

Akihito felt his heart beat alarmingly_ the man was so fucking gorgeous._ And those eyes were reading him, right through to his soul. The boy bowed and apologised "s-sorry! Excuse me..." he trailed off as he attempted to move away

Asami raked his eyes all over Akihito's small petite figure. He licked his lips before stepping forward. He was accompanied by Suoh and Kirishima like intended, their faces motionless simply like their boss's.

Akihito moved around Asami his golden eye's not leaving Akihito's. The boy blinked and soon found himself flush against the older man.

"Akihito…" whispered Asami seductively "don't fight me, unless you intend to win" he continued to drawl

Akihito gasped feeling his cheeks burn as he tried to pull away. He looked up at the man and cursed at the smirk clear on his face.

"Bastard!" Akihito growled, his eyes burning with rage, as he thrashed in Asami's tight grip "let me go"

Akihito fumed, but Asami only motioned for Suoh and Kirishima to flank him as he walked away with Akihito still in his tight grip.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and comments are welcome**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I just want to say I'm so sorry for the long wait. There isn't an excuse really, except that I've been preoccupied with my other fics, which I'm sure you know. Plus I waited for the next chapter to come in my head, before writing anything down. I hope you like this chapter, and as always thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my stories. I must be doing something right. Lol. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito felt his heart beat erratically as he was dragged by the gorgeous man. The unknown man. Though one thing Akihito knew was the man definitely was important. The way he dressed and the two men, who accompanied him, certainly showed that.

"Let me go!" Akihito cursed as tried to yank away

The boy blushed a deep crimson when the villagers looked his way and started to whisper. Asami glanced at Akihito as to why he had suddenly shut up. The bounty hunter smirked before pulling Akihito towards the saloon.

Suoh and Kirishima took a quick glance around, before following their boss inside the saloon. Asami walked inside and looked for a nice corner where he could question the boy.

"Sit down" Asami ordered as he pulled up a chair for the boy

Akihito looked up at Asami, before pretending to sit down. The boy dashed towards the door but was suddenly pulled back from a tight grip.

"Who are you?" Akihito growled out as he was forced to sit down, with Suoh and Kirishima flanking him on both sides.

Asami leaned in the chair, before lighting a cigarette and putting it to his lips. The bounty hunter leaned forward, literally inches away from the boy. Akihito sucked in a deep breath as Asami breathed his warm breath on his lips.

The bounty hunter raised his hand as he caressed Akihito's cheek with a wide smirk. Akihito's eyes widened as he stared in utter shock, while blushing a deep red.

Asami chuckled "you're cute"

Akihito leaned backwards as he narrowed his eyes "fucking asshole" he growled

"Enough with the pleasantries. My name is Asami Ryuichi and I am a bounty hunter. You Takaba Akihito have a bounty on your head" Asami explained as he watched the mix of emotions cross his delicate face

"B-bounty h-hunter! Why?" Akihito cried distraught

Asami narrowed his eyes as he hid his confusion well "well Akihito what do you think? Did you think you'd get away with killing sheriff Yoh"

Akihito's eyes welled up in tears as he forced himself not to break down. The boy sniffed before clearing his throat "no not really. Well what are you waiting for, hand me in then" he muttered in defeat

Asami watched closely as a mixture of fear and sadness crossed Akihito's features. It was like the boy was being forced to accept the inevitable. Something inside Asami tugged at him, forcing him to intervene. He didn't know what it was. Whether it was the features of the cute boy who was making him feel this way. Asami locked eyes with Akihito and gritted his teeth angrily. There wasn't a flicker of fire in those hazel eyes; it was like someone had forcibly distinguished it. No wonder the boy wasn't fighting for his innocence. It was enough to show Asami that something was amiss. But why was the boy not fighting for his innocence.

The bounty hunter stubbed his cigarette and folded his arms across his chest. Akihito looked back at Asami and saw a mixture of emotions cross his gorgeous features. There was anger, pain and slight sadness.

Akihito sighed heavily before stretching his hands out on the table. He glared at Asami as the man just ignored him, and continued to smirk.

"Well? Are you going to cuff me or not?" Akihito demanded angrily

"You're hiding something. So you can either tell me what it is. Or I can force it out of you" Asami threatened

Akihito froze at the statement as silence dragged on "I don't know what you talking about" he growled out

Asami stood up abruptly with a wide smirk plastered on his face "of course you don't! It'll make it all the worthwhile when I force it out of you"

The bounty hunter looked to his bodyguards "take him to my manor. Don't hurt him" he instructed

Akihito's eyes widened as he thrashed in Suoh's tight grip. Asami tilted his chin and pulled him forward. He smirked before claiming his lips in a searing kiss.

"Ngh" Akihito unconsciously moaned

Asami licked his lips as he reluctantly let go of the boy. The cute boy flushed as his mouth remained open in shock.

"You…" Akihito trailed off angrily

Asami chuckled as he savoured the taste of Akihito in his mouth. Though the bounty hunter wanted more than a kiss now. He wanted all of Akihito, his mind, body and soul.

"Take him and guard him" Asami ordered his men, who nodded before following their boss's orders.

Asami watched the boy go but paused mid-step when the trio were suddenly outnumbered. The bounty hunter walked outside to see a whole crowd of people had gathered, just to watch.

"What the FUCK is going on here?" Asami growled out, making the villagers disperse

The man in the middle, which was definitely the leader, glared at Asami. His eyes trailed Asami before the man smirked.

"Ah, Asami Ryuichi. I don't believe this concerns you, so get lost" he growled out

Asami chuckled darkly as he walked towards Akihito "Actually it very much concerns me" he snarled

The bounty hunter watched as the man kept his eyes fixed on Akihito's form like a sick perverted man. He narrowed his eyes angrily when Akihito visibly shuddered from his intense stare.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Mikhail Abratov" Asami sneered darkly

The bounty hunter gripped Akihito firmly before pulling him flush against him. He leaned into his ear and spoke "you're scared of him. Why?" he demanded

Akihito's eyes bulged in shock _'how does he know?'_ he thought

Asami held Akihito by the waist as he spoke in a dark tone "if you want the boy, you're going to have to go through me" he growled threateningly

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
